


Trial of the Week

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper have a chit-chat as things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial of the Week

"I shouldn't like you," Pepper said up front as Natasha fell in line with her. "You fooled me."

"Yes, but in the end, it was for Tony's own good," Natasha added, slipping a hand against Pepper's elbow to guide her.

"Contrary to popular belief, my sun does not rise and set in the Stark quadrant." Pepper allowed the guiding, unsurprised when it ended at an armored sedan and Natasha pushing her in… gently still.

"No, his existence centers on you, which is why you are a SHIELD priority," Natasha replied to that, settling in the car as the first explosion went off behind them.

"Who is it this week? Mutant run amok? Aliens again? Power-mad dictator?" Pepper asked without even looking back to see what kind of explosion it had been.

"First and third in one person. Got a real mad-on against humans and anyone that stands with them," Natasha answered. "Supposedly has a prophecy that Tony will set off events that lead to the destruction of mutants everywhere."

"Oh, yeah, like starting a preemptive war in New York is going to convince the government that mutants are all nice, sweet and fluffy like that McCoy guy," Pepper answered that.


End file.
